tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Porsche Cayenne
|related = Volkswagen Touareg Audi Q7 }} The Porsche Cayenne is a five seat mid-size luxury crossover manufactured by the German manufacturer Porsche since 2002, with North American sales beginning in 2003. Its platform was developed by Porsche and is shared with the Volkswagen Touareg and the Audi Q7. It is the first V8-engined vehicle built by Porsche since 1995, when the Porsche 928 was discontinued. Since 2008, all engines have featured direct injection technology. The Cayenne's chassis type numbers are as follows: Type 955 (2002–2006), Type 957 (2007–2010), and Type 958 (2011+). The second-generation Cayenne (Type 958) was unveiled at the 2010 Geneva Motor Show in March following an online reveal on February 25, 2010. Design The Cayenne's frame and doors are sourced from Volkswagen, who uses the frames and doors for the Volkswagen Touareg model. All other aspects of vehicle design, tuning, production are done in house at Porsche. First generation |length = Turbo: |width = |height = |engine = 3.2 L 250 hp VR6 4.5 L V8 (S) 4.5 L V8 (Turbo) 4.5 L V8 (Turbo S) |transmission = 6-speed automatic 6-speed manual |drag coefficient = 0.39 Cd (2006 models), .35 (2008 models) }} |length = Turbo: |width = |height = |engine = 3.0 L V6 Turbo Diesel 3.6 L VR6 4.8 L V8 (S) 4.8 L V8 (GTS) 4.8 L V8 (Turbo) 4.8 L V8 (Turbo S) |transmission = 6-speed manual 6-speed automatic }} The Porsche Cayenne entered the market with mixed anticipation. However, the Porsche Cayenne soon proved that it was the performance vehicle among SUV's and was praised for its excellent handling and powerful engines. The lineup initially consisted of the V8-powered Cayenne S and Cayenne Turbo. Later in the model cycle, VR6 and diesel-powered versions joined the lineup. Cayenne (base model) The base model is powered by a 3.2-liter VR6 engine producing ; modifications in the exhaust manifold allow power to peak at 6700 rpm. This is the same 3.2-liter motor found on a Volkswagen Touareg and Volkswagen R32. A Turbo Diesel engine is also available. Acceleration from 0 to 60 mph (97 km) is 7.5 seconds with manual transmission and 8.1 seconds with the Tiptronic S. Notably, independent testing has produced a time of 9.2 seconds for the Tiptronic diesel. Cayenne S The S is powered by an 8-cylinder engine with a dry-sump lubrication system and variable valve timing. The Cayenne S' engine produces and of torque. Acceleration from 0–60 mph is 7.1 seconds and the top speed is 150 miles per hour. Cayenne GTS The GTS is powered with a 405 hp 4.8 liter V8 and features a sport suspension and wheels. It is lighter than the Cayenne S and has an aerodynamic body kit. The Porsche Cayenne GTS has a 0 to time of 5.7 seconds. A six-speed manual transmission is also offered. Cayenne Turbo and Turbo S The 1st generation Cayenne Turbo had , and accelerated from 0 to in 5.3 seconds. A Turbo S version was built in 2006 to compete with the Mercedes-Benz ML63 AMG. The Cayenne Turbo S included a low-range case, a locking differential, and the height-adjustable, off-road suspension also standard on the regular Turbo model. It was powered by a twin-turbocharged 4.5-liter V8 that produced and of torque. Acceleration from 0–60 mph (96 km/h) was 5.0 seconds and the top speed was 171 miles per hour. It featured a 6-speed automatic Tiptronic transmission. A new Turbo was revealed at the 2008 Beijing auto show. It received more power, and now accelerated from 0–60 mph (96 km/h) in 4.9 seconds. Also revealed with the new Turbo was a new Turbo S. Acceleration from 0–60 mph is 4.7 seconds and has optional ceramic composite brakes. Cayenne Diesel Porsche is selling a diesel version of the Cayenne powered by Volkswagen's 3.0L V6 TDI engine since February 2009. The engine is rated at and of torque. The car was unveiled in 2009 Geneva Motor Show. Cayenne S Transsyberia Originally a racing vehicle for Transsyberia rally, only 26 were built. The street version was later built to commemorate Porsche's victory in Transsyberia rally. It is a variant with the direct-inject 4.8L V8 from the Cayenne GTS. Sales began in January 2009. Cayenne GTS Porsche Design Edition 3 (2010) It is a limited edition (1000 unit, 100 in USA ) model based on Cayenne GTS designed by Porsche Design Studio. It includes Lava Grey Metallic body, 21-inch SportPlus wheels, black leather upholstery with red contrasting seams, Porsche Design Chronograph (Type P’6612). The sales began in May 2009 with MSRP of €79,100 before tax. Hybrid At the IAA 2005, Porsche announced it will produce a hybrid version of the Cayenne before 2010 (Porsche Cayenne Hybrid). Two years later, at the IAA 2007, Porsche presented a functioning Cayenne Hybrid and demonstration model of the drivetrain. Notable modifications to this car include an electric vacuum pump and hydraulic steering pump, allowing the car to function even when the engine is deactivated. A 288-volt nickel metal hydride battery is placed under the boot floor, occupying the space normally used for a spare tire. The 2011 Porsche Cayenne S Hybrid was launched in the U.S. market in November 2010. Engines Second generation V6 (Diesel) VR6 (Base) V6 (Hybrid) V8 (S) V8 (Turbo) |transmission = 8-speed Aisin Tiptronic S automatic |wheelbase = |length = |width = |height = }} The next-generation Porsche Cayenne is expected to go on sale around April–May 2010 as a 2011 model, with an official debut at the 2010 Geneva Motor Show. In preparation for the upcoming unveiling, the Cayenne production facility in Leipzig, Germany, closed in December 2009 in order to commence factory retooling for the new model, a process which is planned to take 2–3 months. The first spy photos of the car were posted on the internet on the 5th of June 2008. The 2011 Porsche Cayenne is visually shorter and smaller than its predecessor with more muscular curves, a more slanted rear window and less upright windshield, a more sloping roofline, door-mounted mirrors, smaller windows at the rear of the vehicle, headlights inspired by the Carrera GT, taillights that extend onto the car's tailgate, LED daytime running lights and a vastly redesigned interior modeled after the Panamera. The 2011 Cayenne is almost lighter than the current model due to extensive use of aluminum and magnesium, making it more fuel efficient than the current lineup, as well as 5 centimeters shorter than the outgoing model. Despite its lower stance, the new vehicle's off-road capabilities have been heightened without compromising the street performance-oriented layout and design. In addition to diesel engines, a Hybrid version is available. The Cayenne is again the first of the three new SUVs from the VW group; the new Volkswagen Touareg will be 6–12 months behind, while the next-generation Audi Q7 is due in 2013. Standard features of the 2011 Porsche Cayenne include air conditioning w/dual-zone climate controls, interior air filter, tilt/telescopic leather-wrapped steering wheel w/radio controls, cruise control, leather upholstery, 8-way power front seats, outside-temperature indicator, and universal garage door opener in the base model. The Cayenne S adds a power sunroof and memory for the driver's seat. The Cayenne GTS will add on a rearview camera, remote engine start, keyless access and start, and memory system. Finally, the most upscale Cayenne Turbo and Turbo S will add on a navigation system w/voice recognition, premium sound system, 4-zone climate controls, heated rear seats, and 6-disc CD changer. The Cayenne's engines are shared with the Panamera and have been upgraded for faster acceleration times with more horsepower and torque, as well as more powerful direct injection technology to improve efficiency. The Cayenne comes powered by a 3.6L V6 engine producing , the Cayenne S features the same 4.8L V8 in the Panamera S models producing and the Cayenne Turbo comes with Panamera Turbo's 4.8L twin-turbo V8 producing . The long-awaited Cayenne S Hybrid will use an Audi-sourced 3.0L V6 engine producing and pair it with an lithium ion battery capable of for a total of , just shy of the Cayenne S. A manual gearbox serves as the standard transmission system on the base Cayenne, with all other models featuring an eight-speed Tiptronic as standard equipment. The low-range transfer case found in the previous generation has been removed. All vehicles will feature approximately 10 percent less weight than their predecessors, 70 kilograms worth of standard equipment in excess of that found on the current model and a more heavily contoured rear bench. The Cayenne, Cayenne Diesel, Cayenne S Hybrid, Cayenne S and Cayenne Turbo were the first models released in 2010. The Cayenne GTS and Cayenne Turbo S models are expected to follow within a timeframe of six months to a few years. The 2011 Cayenne was revealed online on February 25, 2010, and in person at the Geneva Motor Show on March 2. See also *List of hybrid vehicles *Lohner-Porsche Mixte Hybrid, the first hybrid in history. References * External links *Cayenne models at official website Cayenne Category:Crossover SUVs Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2002 Category:Trucks built in Germany Category:Trucks built in Slovakia